1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack with a simple structure and a simplified method for assembling the modular jack.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Modular jacks are widely used in telecommunication systems for facilitating connection of components thereof. As electrical devices become thinner, electrical connectors should become smaller to benefit such thin and compact electrical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,514, issued to Chih on Apr. 23, 2002, discloses a related modular jack. The Chih modular jack has an insulative housing with two receiving spaces, a plurality of terminals received in the receiving spaces, a terminal block with a plurality of wires interwoven thereround, and a shield enclosing the housing. The terminal block has a main body and a pair of inserts. The main body comprises a first part and a second part and each part defines a plurality of through holes adapted to allow threading of the wires therethrough, a plurality of slots each adapted to accept an end of one wire, and a receiving channel adapted to receive one of the inserts therein, whereby the inserts fix the wires to the terminal block. Each wire electrically contacts with a corresponding terminal, which protrudes into the slot containing the end of the wire.
However, the wires are bent several times in being extended through the through holes of the terminal block in order to prevent the wires from being pulled out by accident, which adds to the difficulty of assembling the wires to the modular jack.
Hence, an improved modular jack having a simplified assembling process is needed to solve the above problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular jack with a simple structure and a simplified assembling process.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simplified method for assembling the modular jack.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The housing has a main body, an insert module and a presser. The main body defines a pair of slots in a rear edge thereof. The insert module has a base section and a plate section, the plate section defining a depression and a pair of first cutouts on a rear surface thereof. The presser forms a protrusion for engaging with the depression of the insert module and a pair of latches for engaging with corresponding slots of the main body, and defines a pair of second cutouts. The second cutouts and the first cutouts together define pilot holes for receiving wires.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.